warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Trading
The Trade System allows players to trade Prime Warframe Blueprints, Prime Weapon Parts, Mods, , Void Relics, alternate Arcane Helmets, Companion Imprints, and Special Weapons (Syndicate, Wraith, Vandal or Prisma) at the Clan Dojo's Trading Post, or at the specified trading relay (Maroo's Bazaar). There is a minimum Mastery requirement of Rank 2 in order to trade, and the number of available trade transactions increases by one each Mastery Rank. Up to five items can be traded per transaction and a trade tax is commissioned to complete the trade. The Trading Post can be found in the Place Decoration tab if you are an Architect in your Clan. Players can also trade on Mars at Maroo's Bazaar (hold and click "set up shop"). Trades Per Day The number of trades that can be made per day is the same as the player's Mastery Rank, with exception to Founders, who get an additional two trades per day. The trade limit is refreshed daily at GMT 00:00 and is not affected by the amount of items exchanged in each transaction. Furthermore, ranking up will provide an additional trade even if the daily limit has been reached. Tax Trades are charged for a trade tax which amount in based on the rarity of the commodity. Players will need to pay the respective tax for the item they receive in the trade. Additionally, a Clan tax can be set by the Clan that the Clan Dojo is associated with. Primed Mods such as are considered "Legendary Items", therefore costing a trade tax of . However, Primed Mods obtained from Daily Tribute cannot be traded. 1) Special Weapons must be unaltered by any Affinity, Forma, Lens, or Orokin Catalysts to be tradeable. 2) Each Ayatan Star slotted into a Sculpture increases the trade tax by . 3) Players cannot trade the initial amount of platinum that all accounts start off with. This is to prevent players from creating new accounts to farm platinum. Players cannot trade platinum that has been gifted to them either. Trading Limitations *For Warframes, players can only trade the respective Prime Warframe Blueprints. Parts that are crafted through any blueprints, and the fully built warframes themselves, cannot be traded. *For Weapons, only blueprints and parts for the Prime, Wraith, and Vandal weapon variants are tradeable. Any other weapons and their blueprints or parts besides the , cannot be traded. *The Syndicate and Prisma weapons are exceptions, and are considered special weapons, which are tradeable as a whole, but only if they are completely unranked with no affinity, and unaltered with no Forma, Lens, or Orokin Catalyst applied. **These weapons, will remain tradeable even if recolored, customized with skins, cosmetic attachments, modded with regular weapon mods, or freely used in the Simulacrum, due to no affinity being gained from killing the spawned mobs. This is particularly useful for trying out expensive Syndicate and Prisma weapons to test their accuracy, attack speed/rate of fire, range/damage falloff, recoil, reload speed, or general handling characteristics without fear of losing the ability to sell or resell the weapons to other players later, if they are not to the user's liking. *Blueprints and the Syndicate and Prisma special weapons cannot be traded to players who do not meet the equipment's Mastery Rank requirements. *Relics can be traded regardless of them being vaulted or unvaulted. Trading Terminology People who use the Trade chat have their own acronyms to summarize their offers. Below is a short list of the most commonly used acronyms in Trade chat. A more comprehensive guide can be found here. *WTB - Want to buy *WTS - Want to sell *WTT(F) - Want to trade (for) *PC - Price check Patch History ;Introduced *New System: Trading 1.0! Build the Trading Kiosk in your Dojo to begin! }} es:Comercio Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11